Lemony Snicket Case File
by InuFiction
Summary: (rated pg-13 for woe)I think that I have finally figured out this complicated book series.Take a look
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own the tragic story of the Baudelaires.

Dear Reader:

These case files are my suspisions on everything concerning the Baudelaire case.I cannot say that what I write is true or not,they are simply suspisions.You can choose to believe my theories,or make those of your own.enclosed in this package is a list of my theories and proof.

with all due respect,

AngelBlac1 aka inufiction

PS:My suspisions are based on the books,not the movie

1)theory:I believe that Count Olaf is the one that burned down the baudelaire mansion.

1)proof:it makes Olaf is greedy and wanted the Baudelaire fortune,therefore he cooked up the scheme of burning the Baudelaire mansion down and taking custody of the Baudelaire children and Marrying Violet.Another reason will be written down in my case summary.

2)theory:One of The Baudelaire Parents is still alive

2)proof:The tunnel that led from 667 Dark Avenue to the baudelaire mansion could have been used as an escape route for one of the parents.

3)theory:667 dark avenue was once VFD headquarters

3)proof:this would explain the elevator,also,I know that there was a tunnel under the reptile room leading to a place I believe was also VFD headquarters.Proof that this is so is that in 'Lemony Snicket the Unauthorized AutoBiography' there was a chapter that mentioned that VFD had to change their headquarters alot.

4)theory:Count Olaf used to be part of VFD

4)proof:in this same chapter it is mentioned that there is a traitor in VFD,1 or 2.I'm still not sure,but I believe those traitorswere esme and Olaf.

Case Summary:

This is my Case Summary.I believe that it is bizzare,yet accurate.

Lemony Snicket is the Mr.Baudelaire and Beatrice is Mrs.Baudelaire.Beatrice died in the fire and snicket escaped,explaining why Snicket dedicates his books to Beatrice,always mentioning that she's dead.He is Violet,Klaus and Sunny's father,but can never present himself to them because of a disturbing article that mentions that he killed somebody or that he is dead.Olaf and Esmé used to be part of VFD.They betrayed VFD because Esmé fell in 'love' with snicket and Olaf fell in 'love' with Beatrice.Ofcourse,Snicket and Beatrice were in love not paying attention to their Olaf decided that he couldn't stand it and so he burned the mansion down,killing both,but making sure the Baudelaire's weren't in the mansion,so he could get the money.Snicket escaped and changed his name,making himself known only to his relatives.They changed their name too so I guess that Lemony devoted his life to taking care of his children,and other VFD agents helped(Kit Snicket,Jaques Snicket,Josephine and Montgomery Montgomery)I also think that Count Olaf burned down VFD headquarters so that there would be nobody left to take care of the Baudelaires.

1 more thing.In Lemony Snicket's Unauthorized Autoboiography,it is mentioned that Mrs.Poe was a chief editor of The Daily Punticalo or whatever.I think that she is the one who did not let the Baudelaire's helpless telegrams get to Mr.Poe.Meaning that she is Evil and working with Olaf.

ps:TAKE THAT MR.SNICKET!I FIGURED YOU OUT!

If you would like to add any of your musings to my case file,then say it in your review,and I will put it in my case file with credit for you.


	2. Case File pt 2

In addition to my musings,someone added something that caught my eye,here it is:

From: Window Girl  
Here's what I think. I think that Beatrice and Lemony were engaged to be married, but when Lemony was framed for Olaf's crimes and had to run away, Beatrice married Mr. Baudelaire. I think it's possible that Lemony stole the sugar bowl from Esme Squalor and she blamed Beatrice for it, and that it's possible Esme was in love with Mr. Baudelaire. So when Esme tells the Baudelaire children that she wants to steal from them like Beatrice stole from her, she may either be talking about the sugar bowl, Mr. Baudelaire, or both.

"the world is quiet here"

AngelBlac1 aka Alenairam Sazo


End file.
